Notice Me
by DiBye
Summary: Logan had spent far too much time making friends at PCU. He'd even grown to care about them. And, if he wanted to keep his reputation and life intact he had to make a change. No more bad boy with a heart of gold. ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Hey everyone! This is my first Zoey 101 story. The couple featured in this story is Logan and Nicole.  
I realize that this is not a popular pairing. But, if you don't them then don't read this. It's as simple as that.  
Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much.

**Notice Me**

"I notice you."

"Yeah, right..."

"I do."

"When?"

Logan Reese contemplated the question carefully, more carefully then he'd normally consider a question, before finally letting his mind wander back. Back to those moments where he could do nothing but noticed her. She didn't know it, hell nobody really knew it. Until now that is.

"You never noticed me, noticing you but... I did. All the time." He started before opening up his mind and inviting her inside. It was strange, almost surreal for Logan to emotionally open up to someone else. But there was something about the timing, the moment, the sky, everything just aligned. He couldn't stop the words… the memories, from spilling outward. And, then he began to tell her exactly when, and where and of course how he'd noticed her. How he'd noticed Nicole Bristow.

_An average day at PCA meant classes, hanging out in the commons room, and of course lunch. Lunch was by far Logan's favorite part of the day. He got to eat all the food he wanted as his admirers looked on in amazement. Yes, cocky took a whole new form in Logan Reese._

_"Hey party people!" He exclaimed as the round table he regularly sat at came into view. Zoey and Chase were already seated, talking about some math test they were worried about. The calm comfort that Chase offered to Zoey was just one more way that the poor sap expressed his feelings for the oblivious blonde. Chump. _

_"Shh, this formula requires my complete concentration!" Quinn's nasal voice penetrated through the air. She didn't even bother to look up from her hoard of crumpled papers. Briefly rolling his eyes at her antics, Logan took a seat next to Lola who was picking at her magenta colored nails. What and exciting group._

_"Where's Michael?" He asked before taking a large bit of his sandwich. Michael was someone he could talk to about sports, video games, the whole bit. Chase on the other hand was way to busy gazing at Zoey 'the great' for anyone else to even be a bleep on his radar. Yeah, he needed Michael to show up, before the rest of Logan's odd companions drove him insane. _

_"With Nicole." Chase answered vaguely. His mind was racing in and instant, or maybe it was his heart that was racing…_

_"Okay, where's Nicole?" Logan asked, a little annoyed that he didn't get a straight answer the first time he asked._

_"With Michael." Lola teased looking up to smirk. Her jokes were not endearing today, no, today they were obnoxious. _

_"Whatever, I don't even care." He replied taking a sip of his juice and scanning the quad for his friends. As he searched the crowded area he couldn't help but notice the foreign feeling that encompassed his stomach when he learned that Michael and Nicole were together. Weird. Must be some bad meat in his sandwich._

_"Hey guys!" He heard from behind. He turned to see the two people in question walking towards them. They were walking only inches apart, the space between was slimly existing. Logan wondered if they could feel the heat off of one another's hands, he wondered if the thought of her skin touch his hindered Michael's breathing. Not that Logan experienced those feeling when he walked next to Nicole. Oh no, that never happen…_

_"Hey!" Zoey greeted as the rest of their friends followed in suit. Logan noticed that Michael was holding Nicole's books for her. The larger boy carefully placed the materials next to Logan on the table and motioned for the petite brunette to sit down. What a gentlemen. Logan wanted to puke._

_"So, the headmaster loved our idea to start a recycling competition in all the homerooms!" Nicole burst out loudly, clearly excited about the news. Nicole was almost always excited, she was expressive and vibrant. She was beautiful. Okay, what in the world was that meat doing to Logan? He was becoming delirious now. _

_"So, that's what you two were doing." Logan mused finally understanding. The feeling in his stomach still didn't let up. In fact, it only intensified as Nicole pulled her long chocolate colored hair back and tied it safely into a pony tail. This gave him the opportunity to gaze, no not gaze… look, clearly into her wide orbs and notice the small freckle above her left eyebrow. _

_"Well, what'd you think they were doing man? Making out in a closet?" Chase laughed as the others joined in. Pushing the remains of his uneaten sandwich away, Logan took a very long sip of his drink. What was going on here? Logan figured that he would need to pay a visit to the school nurse later; or he could always sue the school for serving spoiled meat._

_"Nah man, that's just what you wish would happen with you and Zoey." He shot back rudely. Logan had spent far too much time making friends at PCU. He'd even grown to care about them. Some more than others. And, if he wanted to keep his reputation and life intact he had to make a change. No more bad boy with a heart of gold. No more heart. Logan Reese was back and more bad than ever._

_"I was joking man!" Chase finally got out, though his cheeks were still burning red. Zoey looked away, trying to appear as if she hadn't noticed. The others watched on in shock, this was not the Logan they had grown to love. It was no secret that he could be a jerk at times but, they had also found that there was more to him. A lot more._

_"Well, I wasn't. Your little crush on Zoey is beyond pathetic man. Try owning up to how you feel before you crack jokes about other people Chasey boy." He spat. The gloves were off._

_"Don't be such a jerk Logan." Nicole spoke up, rolling her eyes. And this is when Logan truly snapped. The brunettes loyalty would surely turn this encounter into a blood bath. The conceited jock could easily get under Chase's skin, he could make the those puppy dog eyes fill with rage. Logan could do this with out causing any real damage because Chase was his friend and he knew just how far he could push certain buttons. He had control over the situation. But, with Nicole... _

_"Don't be just a slut Nicole!" He fired back looking right at her as her mouth hung open in shock. Yeah, with Nicole there were two switches. Nice and mean. He couldn't turn his feelings down, they were much too strong. To dangerous. If he were to be nice to Nicole then he would be really nice like, professing his love nice. If he happened to be mean it would be heartbreakingly mean._

_"Excuse me?" She screeched as the others looked on in wonder. What the hell was going on here? How had their peaceful lunch become a war of words, casualties laying helplessly at every corner. _

_"You heard me. You walk around this place batting your stupid eye lashes at all the boys. Hiking your skirts up, like they aren't already made for working corners. You practically throw yourself at every guy on campus." He ruthlessly told her. Her eyes shown with unshed tears. Tears she would never let fall. Screw Logan Reese and his impulsive need to act tough and superior. She was Nicole Bristow. She was happy and bubbly and she would keep smiling through anything. Even if her heart was breaking._

_"That's funny Logan, I could swear it was all your little girlfriends that were walking around with multiple STD's. How many exactly, have you caught from them?" She said cocking her head to the side and smiling sweetly. This was new. None of the people observing could have predicted that Nicole was capable of such a harsh insult. Except Logan, he'd always known she had it in her. He'd always been sure that somewhere behind the pink clothes and giggling was girl with a kick ass bite. _

_"Don't be jealous just because all the guys you throw yourself at turn you down. I promise, it doesn't make you any less of a slut. It just means your a slut that no one cares about. No one even notices you." He fired before standing up to leave. Before he could make a quick exit he felt a hand curl around his upper arm and swing him back around. It was her. Before he even looked up he knew it was her._

_"You listen to me Logan Reese. You are nothing but a self centered, shaggy haired, spoiled rich kid. Yet, somehow you have friends here. Good friend. So, if I were you I would pray to God that they are still willing to put up with you. I don't know what's wrong with you today but, I will not become your punching bag. Screw that. And, you know what Logan? Screw you." She finished before sauntering away. Hips and hair swaying from side to side leaving a fiery trail behind. The table was silent. Not a word was uttered. Until..._

_"I've got it! I finally figured it out." Quinn exclaimed looking up in excitement. Clearly the poor girl had missed the entire confrontation. Only Quinn had the ability to tune out a battle of such proportion. Her scientific mind was glowing with knowledge she eagerly waited to spout. _

_"You- I- You..." Chase stuttered not able to form a full sentence. Quinn's strange outburst had broken the barrier of silence._

_"You're a jerk!" Zoey yelled._

_"You like- then you- and she-" Michael interjected, confused and unable to talk, much like Chase._

_"You suck Logan!" Lola fired. _

_"I can't- you-" Chase started again._

_"He's a jerk!" Zoey yelled once again._

_"Right! Scum!" Lola continued._

_"But-" Michael started._

_"No, he's a jerk. End of story." Zoey said._

_"You like Nicole!" Chase shouted, finally able to comprehend the situation. Once again no one said a word. Eerie silence fell over the group. Logan couldn't even find the energy to deny the accusation._

_"What? No..." Zoey trailed off looking confused._

_"He does! That's the only reason he would be so hard on her. He was doing his bullshit defensive thing." Michael explain._

_"You guys are crazy." Logan muttered weakly._

_"Oh my god! You DO like Nicole!" Lola exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands. This was, with out a doubt, the biggest piece of gossip to hit the school all year._

_"I…" He tried to form some kind of defense but simply could not._

_"Quinn are you listening to this? Logan likes Nicole." Zoey said to her friend who was scribbling away on her various papers yet again._

_"Of course he does." She replied unaffected by the news._

_"And, this news doesn't surprise you. Not even a little?" Chase questioned._

_"No, it was obvious. I saw him staring at her like a love sick puppy the other day in the commons room." She shrugged, turning back to her work._

_"Whoa. This is like the twilight zone." Michael whispered._

_"You guys, I do not like...her." He defended lamely._

_"Just, go after her Logan. Tell her how you feel. Tell her your sorry. Just, tell her something. The way you just left things…" Zoey trailed off, giving Logan an encouraging smile. In only a matter of minutes he had gone from being the lowest form of scum on earth, to someone in need of help. Someone in need of guidance. The group finally realized that Logan was just as scared and unsure as the rest of them. They were all the same in that one unifying respect. _

_"I can't." He shook his head vehemently._

_"Why not?" Lola question mirrored the expression on everyone's face._

_"Because I- she…" _

_"Because he's Logan freakin' Reese and liking Nicole will ruin his reputation!" Quinn piped up again, spouting the information like it was one of her math problems. The whole situations seamed so simple to the friendly genius._

_"Wait, so your ashamed of Nicole?" Zoey guessed, looking much like she had when the conversation had begun._

_"Jerk!" Lola exclaimed backed her up._

_"No! No, it's any girl. I can't like any girl." He finally relented, giving the nosey girls the information that they had wished for so badly._

_"Dude, you've been with like a million girls." Chase pointed out._

_"It's not the same. I've never felt like this with another girl. Like-" He scratched the back of his head, searching for the right words._

_"Whoa! He likes Nicole." Michael yelled pointing at him._

_"Michael, we've been over this!" Logan shouted back, fed up with the conversation._

_"No, man, he means you- you really like her. Her and only her." Chase stated in awe. Looking away Logan didn't bother to correct him. What was the point. Apparently his motives were not all that hard to read. Quinn had known for days after all._

_"Whatever." He shrugged._

_"Logan that's great. You finally like a girl for more than her looks." Zoey smiled at him. She was back to encouraging him again. At this point wasn't exactly sure which side of her he was more afraid of._

_"Yeah... great." _

_"Look, who cares about your reputation? Now you'll just be the jock that is dating the cheerleader." Lola pointed out._

_"I guess." He mused. "But, what if she...you know?" He stumbled over his words._

_"Ah, no we don't know man. You need to actually form a sentence." Michael said raising his eyebrows._

_"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" He quickly let out. Soon the whole table erupted into laughter. Their reactions were precisely what he had been afraid of._

_"I can't believe that Logan Reese is worried about whether or not a girl likes him." Lola said through her giggles._

_"And this, is why it's easier to be mean." He grumbled, turning to leave._

_"No wait! Logan we're sorry. Just, don't worry okay? She feels the same way. Trust me." Zoey told him sincerely. If anyone would know how Nicole felt, it would be Zoey. Her honest smile and sparkling eyes assured him that the time was right. He paused for a moment before smiling in thanks and turning to go find Nicole. It was now or never._

"You were actually worried that I didn't like you? Nicole asked in disbelief. It was strange to think that anyone would be intimidated by little Nicole. The sidekick. But, apparently Logan was. He'd explained everything to her after discovering her huddled form on the dimly lit beach. He'd even gone as far as flat out admitting that he liked her.

"After you reamed me out in the quad? Hell yeah I was worried." He laughed scooting closer to her. They were sitting in the sand with their arms touching just barley. Nicole could swear that her heart was beating louder than the waves that were crashing in front of them.

"Well, you were being mean. Like really mean." She pointed out tossing some sand on his shoes. He smiled lightly and nudged her with his shoulder. The simple touch held a certain kind of perfection. The kind only a soft hand or a sweet smile could offer. It was a moment to be remembered. It was their moment.

"I have kindergarten mentality when it comes to you." he told her. This admission earned him a sideways glance. "You know, a kick in the shins means you really like the person?" He explained.

"Yeah well, a kick in the shins might have hurt less than some of the stuff you said." She frowned looking down. In an instant his fingers slipped into her own, causing her lashes to flutter as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Nicole, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to act. I didn't want to like you. But, I did. I do." He whispered the last part as their bodies inched closer and closer.

"I still wish that I could forget all about that stupid fight." She said shaking her head sadly.

"Maybe I can help with that." He smirked leaning in. And, then, before she had a chance to think about it... she was kissing Logan Reese. His lips touching her lips and their breathing becoming one was all she could feel. She wanted to kiss him forever. There are moment, few and far between, moments that define a person, moments that stop time. This was the exact moment that Logan Reese and Nicole Bristow fell in love.

**END**

Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! xoxo Di


End file.
